To Be With You
by AnimeAddicter101
Summary: The war against Grado is over and peace has returned once more to Renais. However, Eirika has yet to find a peace of her own. Her brother Ephraim takes notice of her actions and concludes his dear sister's in love. Who is the mystery man to capture her heart so, and will a relationship ever emerge? Seth x Eirika, Ephraim x Tana, and possibly others
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is actually a story I started back in February, motivated after replaying FE: Sacred Stones haha. Enjoy!  


This chapter is mostly background and introductions, so I apologize if it's quite drab XD

* * *

The sun rose blissfully in the Kingdom of Renais, and gentle winds blew through the early morning sky. Princess Eirika leaned against the railing of her balcony, contemplating in private thoughts as the breeze swirled through her aquamarine strands. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked into the territory beyond, hugging her body slightly as she did so.

A sharp knock at her chamber door interrupted her thoughts, followed by the creaking of a door and footsteps approaching her. She smiled at the body that leaned on the railing beside her. Only one person would visit her this early morning. "Good morning, Brother," she spoke sweetly.

Ephraim nodded in response and wrapped a consoling arm around Eirika's shoulders, a small solemn smile crossing the Restoration King's features. "Dear sister, Eirika, what is troubling you so? It pains me to see you like this. Peace has been restored to Renais – no, the whole continent of Magvel; you should have your head held high and rejoice!"

Eirika smiled and leaned into her brother's embrace. "Don't get me wrong Ephraim, for I am quote joyful to be home, for the war to be concluded, and have our kingdom restored. But sometimes I can't help but feel..." She paused in her reply. "No, it's nothing."

Ephraim's eyes softened as he deduced the source of his sister's dilemma. "It's a man, isn't it?"

Eirika turned her head to face her brother, mouth agape and eyes wide in bewilderment. "W-What–"

Ephraim chuckled. "Don't deny it, Eirika. I've seen the look in your eyes; you're in love. Who this "mystery man" is, I cannot say. But I do know that he's obviously captured a place in your heart." A pause. "My best guess though is that you became closer during the war."

Eirika playfully nudged him in the ribs. "Just like you and Tana.~"

Ephraim chuckled. "Yes, yes, just like Tana and I. And wipe that smug grin off your face, you little rascal!" he teased.

The princess giggled and placed some stray strands of hair behind her ear. "Please don't worry too much about me, Brother. You already have vast amounts of other concerns as the new king of Renais. Don't add my problems to the never-ending stack of yours."

"I'm your brother, so I'll always worry about my dear sister!" he remarked. He placed a light kiss on her cheek. "Whoever this man is, he has my blessings." That said, he slid his arm off her shoulders and exited the balcony.

Eirika's cheeks flushed and she spun around to glare at the retreating form. "B-brother!" True that as she wasn't the heir to the throne she could be with whatever man she wanted, but marriage was most _definitely not_ her main concern at the moment. Though it does sound nice...

Ephraim grinned widely as he waved farewell before closing the door behind him. It was always fun to tease his sister, but he did genuinely wonder whom she had fallen so hard for.

* * *

Eirika strolled through the castle corridors, her feet seemingly taking her to the entrance of the gardens whilst in her absentminded state. She glanced up to see the one paladin she had always considered as her protector and adviser ever since her youth, Seth the General of the Knights – also known as the infamous Silver Knight. With a broad iron sword wielded in his hand, he expertly hacked through sinew and bone of the imagined foes set before his perceiving auburn eyes, russet hair flying as he sidestepped and parried. She continued watching in rapt, knowing that no matter how many lessons the knight gave her in swordplay, it would take years before she reach that kind of precise skill. All it took was a sneeze to give away her silent position.

Seth adjourned his training at the sound and turned around, lowering his sword and politely smiling once realizing he was in the presence of the princess. "Good day, Princess Eirika. You're up rather early this fine morning," he addressed with a bow.

Eirika smiled in return and approached the man eight years her senior. "Good day to you as well, Seth. How fare you?"

"Well, Milady. Just thought I'd do my morning routine training."

"Quite intensely and superbly at that, if I may say. Don't you ever rest?"

Seth smiled. "It is not becoming of a knight to neglect the duties so graciously presented to him."

"Duties, duties, duties. Your personal well-being is just as important, Seth. Maybe I should order you to rest sometime. I'm sure Ephraim wouldn't mind, pleased even at my proposal with all the work you do around the kingdom," she joked with a grin, Seth's lips pulling at the corners to widen his smile. "But that is for another time. As of now, I was wondering if I may trouble you with a favor." His arched eyebrows told her to continue. "Could you accompany me whilst I take a walk? I have some topics I wish to mull over, and we're both well aware of how protective Ephraim and my late father are of me."

Seth sheathed his sword and stood at full attention. "Of course. Anytime, Milady."

And so, the two peacefully strolled through the vast gardens, Eirika bending down occasionally to pluck a flower from the earth. Her slightly gloomy behavior hadn't gone unnoticed by only her brother, and Seth was beginning to worry after hearing Eirika heave nothing but heavy sighs day in and day out.

"Something troubling you that you wish to speak of, Milady?" Seth asked with concern, following closely behind her as he always did while guarding her.

Eirika faltered in her walking, slowly coming to a halt. Seth stopped behind her at a distance that still allowed him to hear the softest whispers of her voice. "Well Ephraim did speak to me this morning about certain... affairs. However, I am more concerned with the events that have portrayed themselves this past year." Seth's jaw instantly clenched. He had a fair idea what topics would arise.

Eirika continued. "This past year has been beyond believe. Renais and Father fell to the advances of Grado, and war broke out throughout the lands. I... I don't think I could ever forget how the smell of metallic blood permeated the air, the colossal spillage of blood as my rapier penetrated and withdrew from the enemy, how the blood of our copious wounded allies stuck to their clothing and slowly turned a murky shade." She bit her lip. "I panicked at the thoughts of close calls with our friends and how we lost precious allies in the war against Grado. Albeit tired and hungry, we all trudged on, whether the conditions be favorable or unfavorable, all to maintain honor and fight for Renais. Men were sent out to die, and nothing could be done once fate had been sealed. I... I felt so small, so meek; it was suffocating. And then Lyon, he..." At this, Eirika faltered and she pressed a trembling hand over her mouth, blinking her eyes to rid of the tears within them. "A close friend to Ephraim and I was he and I... I _slew_ him. Someone who was gentle, deserved a chance to live and.. and he was killed! The light slipping from his eyes as he died in our arms was just... So helpless was I that I couldn't do anything to save him, to defy his fate in the stars." There was no point in trying to conceal the tears that freely streamed down her face now. A broken sob and cracking voice wretched itself from her throat. "I-I'm sorry, Seth. Think of how pathetic and weak I must appear, complaining of things soldiers risks their lives daily to do."

With saddened eyes, Seth listened to the princess spill her innermost feelings. The man in him wanted to embrace and console her like he had done when she was younger, yet the knight in him screamed it would be breaking protocol and he knew where his boundaries lie. Duties before personal feelings. "Please Milady, I would never impose this blame onto you – no one would – nor would I ever view you as a weak individual. After all Princess, you are one of the bravest women I've ever the honor of crossing paths with. You were taken from this simple life and thrust upon the atrocities of warfare. To be able to deal with all these hardships only adds to the strength you possess. Milady... With my duties, I serve to protect you. Even so, I failed to keep you completely out of harm's way. I truly wish you never would've to seen the horrors of the battlefield." A pause and a glance. "Please Milady, don't dwell on this dreary topic any longer. Dwell on all the positive aspects; Grado was punished, Renais is once more, and people were brought together such as Pri – my apologies – King Ephraim and Queen Tana of Renais."

A small smile blossomed on Eirika's face as she thought of all the positive aspects that were brought after the war, knowing that in the end it really was worth it. She turned to Seth, face wet with tears although a happy expression plastered itself to her face. "Thank you Seth. For coming here, for listening to me, for... for everything. Truly, I am grateful." She stepped forward and hugged the knight, burying her head in his broad chest and allowing the last of her tears to fall.

Seth's body tensed at the hug. It wouldn't really be breaking protocol if she hugged him in need of consoling. Gently, he placed a hand on the back of her head as he caressed her hair and the other arm around her lithe back. "Anytime. Be strong Milady... for Renais," he mumbled.

* * *

Tana laughed uproariously, cradling herself on Eirika's bed and blinking tears from her eyes. Despite it being nightfall, she was still full of energy. "Y-you mean to say that Ephraim essentially just told you to _beget_ heirs?!"

Abashed, Eirika's face lit scarlet and she pouted against the pillow. "I-it's not like that Tana! How you seem to twist his words so! W-what about you? When will you two beget heirs? Surely with Ephraim as the crown heir and king, his affairs deem far more importance than mine."

"Oh trust me, we're trying," Tana retorted with a wink, further flustering Eirika. Quickly, all happiness drained from the Pegasus knight's face and was etched with worry. "Eirika, there's something I need to tell you."

Cautiously, Eirika replied. "What is it, Tana?"

Tana frowned. "I know you won't be pleased but... my brother Innes will be coming to Renais within the next couple days."

Eirika's eyes widened and she took a sharp intake of breath as she was struck with disbelief. After all, she knew what the crown heir of Frelia was after: her hand in holy matrimony. 'A sister for a sister' Innes had proposed.

At that moment, Eirika wished nothing but to be back on the battlefield fighting horrid monsters or in the sweltering deserts of Jehanna – anything to avoid the meeting of the man who so desperately wanted her hand in marriage. And somewhere in the back of the mind, Eirika found herself thinking that Seth be the only man she marry.

* * *

Alright. Questions, comments, critiques, I'm always open~

Currently, I have chapters 1-3 all typed up. I'm not sure exactly how I want to continue the story, so feel free to throw out suggestions either in a review or PM :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!  


* * *

"E-Eirika?"

At the sudden realization of the news, Eirika's face fell and she looked at the sheets with downcast eyes. "Tana I... no offense to your brother but I, I can't wed him."

Tana sighed and gave her sister-by-marriage a comforting hug. "I'm sorry. I know that Renais and Frelia are already bonded by both friendship and marriage, but he's so adamant on marrying you. No matter what I say, he refuses to listen." Her fist clenched. "Innes is so thick! Can't he see you desire nothing of it?"

Erika managed a smile. "Thank you, Tana. It means a lot that you support it, really."

Tana gave Eirika a light squeeze and broke out into a large mischievous grin, mimicking a Cheshire cat. "But you know Eirika, if you don't want to wed my brother because you don't love him, then that must mean you love someone else hmmm?" She nudged the latter. "Come on, spill the details.~"

Abashed, Eirika flushed once more. "T-Tana!" She hid her face embarrassed in the other's shoulder. "If I say 'yes' will you and Ephraim leave me be with this topic?"

Tana was still grinning from ear to ear, even wider if it were possible. "Of course not! I'll support you in every way possible, and we can gossip about our love interests." She paused. "As long as he hasn't committed anything illegal, I'll support you," she teased while sticking her tongue out, causing Eirika to laugh in response.

* * *

"We've had this conversation before, Innes," Ephraim glared at the other prince. "If Eirika does not wish to wed you, then I see it unbecoming to do so."

Innes scoffed. "Haven't I told you before, Ephraim? 'A sister for a sister.' I gave you precious Tana and now you two are happily wed."

"Tana and I are in love with each other. There's a difference. Your reasoning is naught."

Innes was slowly growing angry. "You're king, are you not, Ephraim? You control what goes on in this kingdom, and you have free reign to give Eirika to whomever you want," he stated with a shrug.

"My sister is not some _prize_ to be given away," Ephraim glowered at the Frelian prince, "and I will not give blessings to those whom she wishes not to marry."

"What does your sister find so repulsive that she cannot marry me?"

"She..." Ephraim paused and folded his hands. "I believe she is in love with another man. To marry you would be to betray her feelings." He could see the irritation growing in Innes' eyes, yet he pressed on. "Eirika is not the crown heir, so a political marriage is not requirement to her."

"So she's in love with another?" Innes confirmed, taking note of the weary eyes upon him. "Then I propose a duel!"

Ephraim sighed. "Innes, you know that all our duels for Eirika's hand in marriage have ended in draws."

"I did not say that duel had to be with you, Ephraim," Innes retaliated with a smirk.

Ephraim narrowed his eyes. "What-"

"I propose to duel the man whom has captured Eirika's heart so!" Innes stared intently at his brother-in-law. "Of course, he who does not yield first will rightfully receive Eirika's hand in matrimony."

"I decline such an offer," Ephraim answered immediately. He raised a hand to Innes who was about to interrupt him. "To accept such a proposal without Eirika's consent would be unfitted as a king and a brother both. Furthermore, I-" He faltered. "Nothing. I will not repeat myself."

Innes leaned closer. "Something changed. What is it, dear in-law?"

Ephraim sighed and rubbed his temple, his tolerance of Innes' competitive behavior thinning. "To be honest I... do not know the name of the man who has captured my sister's heart with such rapt. However I have no doubt that he is someone of honor."

"You-! You not even know whom this man is and you dare refuse my offer?!"

"Once I discover his identity, I will relay your proposal of a duel as well as discuss the matter with my sister," Ephraim negotiated. "Does that fare you, Innes?"

Innes smirked. "Quite. In the meantime however I would like to attempt to court Eirika."

Ephraim stared at Innes with stern and perceiving eyes. "Do not force her, Innes. If Eirika should tell me of your force upon her, then I shall refuse your proposal and, depending on the severity, possibly deny you the opportunity of even dreaming to wed my dear sister. This conversation is over."

Innes never let up on his grin. "Yes, yes, of course Ephraim. I'll not force anything upon the princess." And that said, he left.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing..." Ephraim mumbled after Innes had left his private chambers.

* * *

Alright. Somewhat of a short chapter but as always, I'm open for questions, comments or critiques~ ^_^

I know Innes isn't always the jerk he's made out to be but...for this story he may quite be XD

Currently, I have chapters 1-3 all typed up. I'm not sure exactly how I want to continue the story, so feel free to throw out suggestions either in a review or PM

Peace out :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

* * *

As usual, Seth was in the gardens practicing his daily morning training. After all, a knight of the royal family must always be in pristine form. With skill, he parried the strikes of his imaginary foe. Unbeknownst to any passing spectators, Seth was actually faltering in his steps – something he rarely did – as numerous thoughts plagued his mind.

Thoughts about a certain liege of his…

Seth exhaled as he thought about Eirika, the princess of Renais, how her beauty always left him enthralled under that carefully guarded stoic face. He had always served the royal family, and in turn watched Eirika grow from a child to the woman she is today; a virtuous woman of astounding beauty, perseverance and courage.

Yet no matter how much he yearned for her, the Silver Knight knew that such fraternization between a knight and his liege would be unbecoming. He was not of nobility, and would forever tarnish the name of Renais. To ask for any more of a relationship of lord and servant would to be asking for the fruit of illicitness. Doing so would break all protocol – the code of chivalry he had learned to live by – to overstep the boundaries as a knight who doesn't know his place. He didn't deserve such attention from his milady if he couldn't even learn his place.

Seth furrowed his russet eyebrows, sighing as he realized he would not get any practical training with such thoughts prancing about in his mind. In fluent motion he sheathed his sword and strode off when a glimmering mass of green caught his attention. Immediately, he recognized the man as Prince Innes of Frelia. "Good day, Prince Innes," Seth greeted with his usual stoic face and professional tone. He bowed his head a little in respect even though he personally didn't like the man's demeanor. The war had made the knight realize that, yet Innes was still a royal family member that needed to be addressed with respect.

"Good day," Innes replied, his arrogant aura still radiating about him. "I'm looking for Eirika. Have you an idea to her whereabouts?"

Seth took a moment to reply, pondering where Eirika would be at this time of day. "If Princess Eirika isn't eating breakfast, then she may have already returned to her chambers."

"Hmm, yes. Thank you," Innes replied, dismissing Seth with a curt flick of the wrist before taking off.

* * *

Eirika stood at full attention as a knock resounded at her door, and she gently placed the dress she'd been examining on the bed. A ball was upcoming, and she always did it for her family to wear a dress…even if she did believe to look awful in the horrendous things. After briskly smoothing out the wrinkles on her outfit, she went to answer the door. "Brother, I thought I already informed you I would be attending the ba- Oh." She blinked in surprise as the man standing before her was most certainly not Ephraim. "Hello there, Prince Innes. To what pleasure do I owe this visit from you; and in my chambers no less?"

Innes smiled. "No need for formalities Eirika. And I've come to ask of a favor. Would you allow me the honor of accompanying you to the ball marrow night?"

Eirika weighed her options. Although she really didn't want to dance with Innes, he really was her only option. Knights were on duty, and there was no way Seth would ever be able to dance with her at these types of formal events. Of course, she would have to be careful to not lead Innes on. "Innes, of course. And honored I'd be as well," she replied with a smile as she kept her facade.

"Ah, wonderful!" Innes exclaimed. "Then the morrow I shall be your escort, where we may dance the night away. I cannot wait, princess.~" At the ball, Innes planned to initiate his plan of courting the princess of Renais. With his confident ego, he's sure he can win her heart over. As a farewell, he gently grasps Eirika's hand and lifts it to his lips.

Eirika's eyes widen at the gesture, and she quickly but nonchalantly pulls her hand away before he can kiss it, deciding to brush back some of her stray bangs instead. Was the prince so ungentlemanly daft and inept in his etiquette that he knew not to kiss a lady's hand unless she offered first? "And I shall eagerly await your presence. Fare thee well, Innes."

Innes nodded and strode off. He was a little irked that Eirika would refuse his proposal to kiss her hand, but nonetheless happy since the princess would be all his tomorrow evening.

Eirika sighed as she stood at the foot of the bed, for she was still indecisive on what outfit to wear. Suddenly she knew whose advice she wanted, and she strode off to locate him.

* * *

Seth sighed inaudibly as he stood in the middle of Eirika's room, said woman examining all the dresses laid out on the bed with a hand on her hip. "Pardon me Milady but… You truly want my advice in this area of expertise?"

Eirika turned to Seth and smiled; her features and composure lax. "Seth, I've always trusted your advice ever since I was little; now is no different." She rubbed her temple. "I've already asked Tana, but she says I'll look great in whatever I choose… which doesn't help my case. She even chose the most of them."

Seth nodded and approached the bed. Even though the door was open, he couldn't help but feel that he shouldn't be alone in the bedroom with her even if they were just picking a dress. He looked at all the types of silk, satin, and such available, and contemplated the options. The knight first gently picked up two dresses, nearly gawking at how ridiculously frilly and poofy they were. "Milady, excuse me if this sounds rude, but based on your more… tomboyish nature I don't believe these to suit you at all."

A smile tugged on Eirika's face. "I'm glad you agree, Seth. Tana was about ready to force me into that thing if I couldn't get a second opinion on it." She walked up to Seth and took the dresses, walking to her closet to neatly hang them.

Meanwhile, Seth glanced at the rest; they were all long formal party gowns of various colors that were well-suited for the occasion. Gingerly, he picked up the gown and held it in front of him. His eyes were drawn to the front upper half, where it was cut far too low and hardly looked capable of covering much of her bosom. "Should you wear such an outfit at the ball, Milady?" Curious, Eirika walked up to Seth to see the dress in question. The knight gently cleared his throat, phrasing his words carefully. "This gown is rather, mmm, _revealing_ per se. I would advise against it, for men are not the most… subtlest of creatures." Even to him, the thought of the princess in such an attire was tempting.

Eirika flushed, her cheeks glowing lightly at the statement. "Y-yes, of course," she nearly squeaked. A shy smile graced her features. "Such an apparel wouldn't be suitable for dancing either." Tana truly did choose the most… unique of dresses. "And the others, Seth? A couple you could narrow it down to?"

"Hmmm…" Once more, Seth looked at the options available after handing the other. They were all visually appealing, made of other materials and predominantly – if not completely – of silk or satin. "If I may…" He picked up a silk wine red gown that draped to her ankles, with a few ruffles along the upper half. The straps were a couple inches across the shoulder, and the heart-shaped cut was low enough to hint at only a little of cleavage, as opposed to the other. "You've always fancied red. Perhaps this, Milady?"

Eirika retrieved the gown from Seth, beaming as she held it in front of her in the mirror. "This one should do. Thank you Seth!"

Seth nodded. "Should you undress and try it on perhaps?"

Eirika grinned like a Cheshire cat. "My, my, how forward Seth."

Seth's composure immediately tensed. "Nrk! Apologies, Milady. I did not mean to imply-"

Eirika giggled and placed a hand on Seth's forearm. "Relax Seth, I only jest." Immediately, she saw his features loosen. "Although if you don't mind…" Seth nodded and detached himself from her, turning on his heels as Eirika slipped behind the changing screen.

After a few moments, Eirika verbally cued Seth she had finished, the knight turning back around as she stepped in front of the mirror. She twisted her body as she examined the gown's fit, twirling occasionally. She turned to Seth and smiled. "How's it look?"

"Becoming of such a formal event," he answered formally without actually having to express his personal views.

Eirika continued to beam and turned back to the mirror. "Wonderful! I'll inform Tana and the two of us can accessorize. Much thanks again, Seth."

A small smile played at the Silver Knight's lips. "Of course, Milady. Anytime."

* * *

And so, we introduce tidbits of flirting between our protagonists~ *nudge*

Alright. Questions, comments, critiques, I'm always open

Currently, I have chapters 1-3 all typed up. I'm not sure exactly how I want to continue the story, so feel free to throw out suggestions either in a review or PM

Peace out :3


End file.
